


Offline

by Googleplier



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, markipliee
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googleplier/pseuds/Googleplier
Summary: I wrote this on Dev art toi.





	Offline

Emilee sat in her blue beanbag chair waiting for the live stream to begin. She was prepared, chips, dip and candy to her right; coke, water and a trash can to her left. Suddenly marks voice ran through her speakers " Hello everybody my name is Markiplier" " top of the morning to you laddies my name is jacksepticeye " jacks voice rang. " So, " mark continued " Jack had something he wanted to tell me, and all you lovely viewers" Jack fumbled with the strings of his hoodie. He kept glancing to the camera before three words fell from his lips " I love you" Silence. Chat, for once, was dead. Emilee could not believe what she was seeing. Mark suddenly crashed his lips against jacks. When mark pulled away they both had a wild look in there eyes. Jack reached over and Emilees screen read " this stream is offline"


End file.
